


厨房 日夜 与爱

by Greenie2019



Category: HINSKENNY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenie2019/pseuds/Greenie2019
Kudos: 4





	厨房 日夜 与爱

不知怎么的，他今天就是想过关。

没法解释，就要来一趟说走就走的旅行。

早上八点就自然醒，睁眼对着天花板发呆了一分钟的张敬轩，云淡风轻地做了这个决定。

于是他拿了一些必要物件，让人载他到赤腊角，三个小时后落地省会，从机场出来包了一辆车到直接来到关智斌在横店的公寓楼下，感谢现代交通，也不过花了一早上时间。

他有他所有房产的地址和钥匙，照片也看过了，在推门前的一刻，心突然跳得厉害，还是会近乡情怯啊。

他曾经在这里生活过无数个日日夜夜，在他没法参与的世界里料理好自己的一切，个中的顺境逆境，他知道他也没办法一一和他道来。

这种酒店公寓是一房一厅的，平时业主不住就租出去，所有的布置都是统一规格，有专门的人打扫卫生，所以没有关智斌的私人物品，业主两年多没回来过了，自然也看不到他过去的生活痕迹，只是两个行李箱就这么大大咧咧地打开摊在地上，橱柜上放着他的蛋白粉和刚买的面包蛋糕，走进卧室，也一如既往地不叠被子。

张敬轩感觉有些累，洗了澡，换了身睡衣就躺床上午睡了，床上有阵香香的他熟悉的润肤露味。

睡到下午起来，他才想起来要给关智斌说一声。

他拿出手机，点开whatsapp。

“我来咗横店，就系你屋企，唔比闹我。”

信息未发送成功，请检查网络。

信息未发送成功，请检查网络。

信息未发送成功，请检查网络。

......

凎！有什么vpn能用的来着？于是他转头研究vpn去了，成功连上外网之后刷了会儿ins，给关智斌发信息的事就抛诸脑后了。

晚上他从菜市场回来，买了鱼和豆腐煲汤，把料下好之后便给关智斌整理行李，把衣服挂进衣柜，护肤品放进洗手间，拍戏用的资料放在书桌上，做完这些，又把他前两天没来得及洗的衣服放进洗衣机。

所以当关智斌和三个剧组同事打开门的时候，就看到了一个穿着连帽衫的男孩，踩着棉拖，在阳台晾衣服。

嗯，他顺毛的样子确实能骗骗人。

两眼对八眼，其中一双还是葡萄大的眼睛，气氛一时凝固，张敬轩的手愕然定在了晾衣杆上。

还是关智斌先说话，他镇定了一下，呼吸了一口气，走进屋里放下手提包，“傻佬，个洗衣机有干衣功能，边使甘麻烦啊。”

张敬轩难得不知所措，像个捣蛋被发现的孩子，于是说，“咁我...我去再睇清楚下...”，说完遁进卫生间去了。

“我们，呃，要不改天再来？”同事甲提着小龙虾和全家桶，试探地提出建议，同事乙和丙没说话但也比较善解人意。

关智斌考虑了一会儿，“没事，来都来啦，说好要一起看你上的第一个综艺节目，你们先坐，我去看看他干嘛。”

他走进卫生间，看到张敬轩整个人都有点紧张，他心软得像一滩水，上前搂住他的腰，“做乜突然间来咗噶？”

“我自己都唔知点解喔......”hins眼睛都耷拉下来了，“死啦，比人睇到添，会唔会有麻烦嘎......”

他柔声安慰他的男孩，“傻猪，反正都传咗咁多年啦，”他掐了一下他皱起来的脸，悄悄地说，“距地应该唔会咁八挂......”

“而且呢......”

“而且咩啊？”hins好奇地睁大眼睛。

Kenny把嘴凑到他耳边，“我知距地都有date嘎！”

hins终于放下心来，两个人甜甜地相视一笑。

Kenny把头枕到他肩上，“见到你，真系几感动喔，虽然净系唔见咗两日。”他闻到他棉衣上的阳光气味，横店连着两天阴霾，而香港的天气预报则是放晴，这个味道让他觉得像回到了家，还是hins在的地方就是家？

“拍戏攰唔攰啊......”头上的声音轻叹，抱他的手又收紧了一点。

“养紧个公主，用咩都要最贵，再攰都要啦。”

“嘻嘻，”hins被他哄的心头暖暖的，突然记起来，“我煲了鱼汤，我去装给你们。”

hins去了厨房忙活，Kenny走出客厅，他的朋友笑道，“行啦行啦，我们都知道是谁。”

“他比我晚进公司，算是我师弟，你们可以叫他张轩，或者hins也行。”Kenny想着也没什么好遮遮掩掩地，于是他放松地回答。

“你们大晚上吃这么多热气的东西，一定要喝碗汤清热。”hins把汤舀进一次性碗里，Kenny传给客人，客人连着喝了好几口，“Kenny，你的...师弟手艺真的不错哦。”

Kenny看了一下在厨房切水果的背影，微笑着点头，“他们广州人真的很会煲汤，做别的也很好吃，”他顿了一下，“不像我，炒个面都搞不清楚调味料......”他把自己都说笑了。

“虽然我有个教人做饭的频道吧，但是...”

hins把水果放在茶几上，放松下来的他找回了他的毒舌本色，“鼎爷的节目是卖厨艺的，霆锋的节目是卖样子的，他的节目——是卖蠢的。”

大家一边扫荡桌上的食物一边看节目，愉快的时光过得特别快，期间客人还起哄着hins让他清唱了几首歌，一晚上宾主尽欢。快十一点他们把客人送走，收拾干净地方之后，终于有了二人世界的时间。

月光下夜阑人静，外边亮着灯的窗户也剩下零星，靠在床上hins玩着手机，Kenny穿着睡衣从浴室出来。

“你看这是什么！”

hins从被子底下掏出一只独角兽公仔，还蛮大一只。

Kenny跨上床，公仔被塞进怀里，他拿起来一看，丑萌丑萌的一只马，一看就知道在商场的玩具区买的。

“张敬轩，你可唔可以唔买呢的唔等使噶野啊！咁大只，我到时点带翻屋企？！”

“见到啱你咪买咯～”他好像没听到Kenny说话似的，“你要揽住训！”

幼稚鬼，真是拿他没办法，从他今天贸贸然跑过来这里，在他面前的这个不是让他赞不绝口的稳重成熟的男朋友张敬轩，是12岁的张宁宁小朋友。

他从善如流地抱着丑马公仔钻进被窝，在男朋友怀里找了个舒服的位置，“你留几日？有什么plan？唔使做嘢啊？”

“无咩特别事要做，有都可以电话联系。天气越来越冻啦，自己一个人晚上训唔着。”

“晚上系被窦入面冻，证明你体虚。喂喂，你只脚好冻啊，唔好踩落我大髀度～！”

“无得反抗，饮咗我碗汤，就要做我暖炉！”


End file.
